knights
by aisha4senru
Summary: Final Edited! 4 knights were called to save prince Kaede who has been kidnapped by the high priest Akira Sendoh. But was he really kidnapped? what awaits the four knights? will they be to save the prince? find out! multi-pairings! SENRU, mitko,ryoaya etc.


KNIGHTS

Author: aisha4senru

Genre: fantasy

Pairings: SENRU, Hanagatafujima, ryoaya, mitko, hints of makikyo, hanaharu, jinkosh

Ehèm…this is the first time I wrote a fantasy, so have mercy… but really…please lend me your time and read it…. Thanks.

Final edited!!!

*****

There was a Kingdom called "Slamdunk" where peace and love reigned, it was a land where humans and beast and monsters live peacefully, but everything was about to change.

"King Maki is waiting for you" said the guy who met them at the entrance.

"Sumimasen, but who are you?" Sakuragi asked. The guy bowed in sign of excuse.

"Sorry for my rudeness. I'm Jin, the captain of the royalty guards..."

The four knights nodded in recognition.

"For the King to call us here is very rare. Something big must have happened" It was Fujima who broke the silence.

The guard's captain nodded.

They arrived in the front of a big, golden door.

"Here we are..." then the door opened.

"Your highness, the four most powerful knights you asked for are here. Sakuragi Hanamichi from the Land of Fire, Kenji Fujima from the Land of Water, Hisashi Mitsui from the Land of the Wind and Ryota Myagi from the Land of the Thunder.."

The four knights kneeled in front of thy majesty..

King Maki stood up and focused his attention to the four knights.

"Maybe you're wondering why I called you here. You, the strongest knights from the four lands of this kingdom..."

"Yes your Majesty. We're highly honored to be here..."

" I called because prince Kaede, my only brother has been kidnapped two days ago.."

Fujima roused, "What?? How could it happen? The royalty guards are all selected strong warriors! No one can enter the palace that easily...!!"

"Who said that the kidnapper was from the outside?"

"You mean he's one of us??" it was Mitsui's turn to be surprised.

Maki's eyes flared with anger...

"But who would do that? Who would betray this land...who?" Myagi asked. He couldn't understand why someone would do that? Didn't he know the importance of prince Kaede for the stability of the nation?

" He to whom I entrusted my brother. He, who should protect and help Kaede. He, who once I called my bestfriend: Akira Sendoh!" anger was traced in the King's voice.

The four knights stood in shocked, confusion was written in all over their faces.

"How...how could it be...there must be a mistake...the high priest? The honorable Akira Sendoh? He loved this land more than his life...so how..." Sakuragi couldn't believe it... his master? The one who taught him how to use a sword? A traitor?

"How I wished it was all lie...but...he was the one..." Maki felt sadness and anger at the same time.

He, too, couldn't believe it. His bestfriend...betraying him, their people and the country...

"But even so, it's still unbelievable. Even though he's the high priest, how could he kidnap the prince, the most powerful being in this land?" Fujima asked.

"He must have used a spell on prince Kaede, knowing how much the prince trusted him...I think he must have deceived him..." Master Kyota, who was beside the King, answered.

"Yes. He used the laccio della memoria. It's a very difficult spell. Only skilled swordsman-magician could cast this kind of high leveled spell. This spell modifies the person's memory and it prevents him from using his powers. You can see it though, the one whom the spell was cast to has a small cristal diamond on his forehead...and I clearly saw it on the princes..." Master Koshino, the magician, explained.

Maki returned to sit... he couldn't forgive the betrayal of the person he considered his bestfriend. He faced the knights.

"As you know... my brother, Prince Kaede is essential for the survival and stability of this land. With his power he maintains the peace, he purifies the hearts of the monsters...and also protects this country from outside invations... without him our country will fall into chaos.. the beasts and monsters will start attacking our people... there's no time... that's why I called you... you should find the prince and take him back...and kill that traitor at all cost."

Understanding came into the four knights.

" We understand your Majesty. We will bring back the prince no matter what."

Then they took their leave without knowing what awaits them.

Master Kyota turned to face his King.

"Your majesty, what do you think? Could they defeat Sendoh?"

King Maki shook his head.

"I don't know...all I can do is pray...they must do it or else...or else...the land of Slamdunk will crumble and disappear from the universe..."

Jin entered the room.

"Your Majesty...the chaos has begun... the monsters...our people are in great danger... "

King Maki nodded.

"Jin, call all the swordsmans and magicians in the country. Give them the permission to kill the monsters and save our people..."

"Yes, your majesty."

A week had passed since they started their mission.

They've been fighting beast and monsters... in just a week...the peaceful land they knew has become a total chaos...screams and smell of death were all around...

****

Meanwhile, in a cristal castle hidden in the sky...

"Lord Sendoh, the four knights from the four land of Slamdunk are on their way..." a masked young man notified his master.

Sendoh smiled.

"As expected from Maki..." he smiled once again.

"You're brother is madly searching for you my beloved prince" he whispered while stroking the shiny black hair of the youth who was nesting on his lap.

The young man opened his eyes revealing his breathtaking cobalt blue eyes, cold and icy...

"Did I wake you up, Kaede?" Sendoh asked softly.

Kaede smiled gazing at the man who was looking at him with those soft blue eyes.

"No, not at all..."

The masked man smiled looking at them.

"My Lord, please give me the permission to take care of those knights..."

"Are you sure? Then go ahead."

****

Fujima, Mitsui, Miyagi and Sakuragi were resting after a long battle.

Fujima lifted his face to the sky...

"Even the sky is changing..." he murmured with a sad voice. The others nodded in silent. The once clear blue sky was now covered with dark aura...

Then they heard a laughter. They stood up, ready to fight.

"Who's there??"

A masked man appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, the four knights of the kingdom. Nice meeting you..."

"Who are you?" Fujima asked...

"Are you Sendoh's warrior?"

The masked man nodded...

"Teme!!" Sakuragi pointed his sword to the man but was thrown away.

"What the...?" a big monster-man was standing before them with that masked man sitting on his shoulder.

The masked man laughed again.

"Sorry...meet my friend...Uozumi...dare to fight him?"

"Teme!!"

So they started the battle.

Fujima, Miyagi and Sakuragi took the monster, while Mitsui was left with the masked man.

Mitsui and the enemy started with a sword-duel...

"You're good as I expected...Mitsui"

Mitsui paused... "Who the heck are you??"

"Does it matter?"

"Don't make fun of me..!!" and at last he gathered his power and chanted a spell that threw the other man on the ground wounding him badly and causing his mask to fall down...

The man coughed. "You really became stronger...Hisashi..." then he lifted his head and faced Mitsui with a smile. Mitsui was shocked, not because the man had smiled, but because of the man himself.

"Ko...Kogure?? how...why..??" he couldn't believe it.

Crashed...bang...dosh...

They both looked at where the noise came from. The monster Uozumi fell on the ground dead.

"Aw...it seems that you won...coughed..."

Mitsui neared him and touched his face cover by blood with trembling hands... tears falling down his eyes..

"Kogure...how? why??" he couldn't stop his sobs...

Kogure smiled and held his hands. "Hisashi Mitsui..."

"Tell me why...why you became Sendoh's warrior? Why?"

"Please don't ask...I have my reasons..." he coughed again feeling that his life was slowly slipping from his body.

"Kogure..."

"I'm glad I met you again...I wanted to...cough...I wanted to see you badly...cough..."

Mitsui was now holding Kogure in his arms.

"Please...don't die...I have many questions to ask you..I have many things to tell you.." he cried.

Kogure touched Mitsui's face using his last strength...

"I'm sorry... I think I can't answer your questions..." he smiled... "Hisashi...I...Lo.."

But he couldn't finish what he was saying...

"Kogure...Kogure...noooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he stayed like that, holding the lifeless body of his childhood friend who he secretly loved for a long time.

Fujima, Miyagi and Sakuragi couldn't do anything to ease their companion's pain but stay in silent.

Sakuragi felt the sorrow of his friend. "Damn you Sendoh!! You'll gonna pay for this!!"

****

Byakko, Sendoh's right hand, went to inform his Lord of Kogure's death.

"I see...I think he died happily..."

"You think so, my Lord?"

"Yes. That was his wish..."

"Where's the prince?" Byakko suddenly asked noticing that the prince was nowhere to be seen in the room.

" He needed some air I guess..."

"But the spell on his forehead..."

"I know..." Sendoh grinned.

"My Lord... I want to play too!!" a young girl joined them in the room.

"Haruko..." Byakko glared at her.

"Don't be so hard on her Byakko..."

"But...my Lord..."

"Haruko...do you want to play?" He asked the so excited girl.

"Yes!! I want to play chase and kill..."

Sendoh smiled...

" Then I shall send you...to them..."

****

Sakuragi was furious... /_why did he kidnap the prince? Why he betrayed the kingdom?/_

He was walking back and fort when he was suddenly sucked by something unknown.

"Hanamichi has disappeared!!" Miyagi called out his companions.

When Sakuragi woke up, he was surrounded by a very green land and the river was cristal clear. Then he heard a laughter. He stood up and went to the search of the owner. He walked and hid in a bush. He saw a lovely, cute girl playing with the animals laughing softly. Then the girl noticed him. He blushed and he was embarassed being caught like that. He came out from the bush.

"Erhm... hello.." he started.

The girl smiled lovingly and he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

"I got...ehm...lost...and I heard someone laughed so I came to...see...who it was... by the way... I'm Hanamichi Sakuragi...from the Land of Fire.."

The girl nodded. "I'm Haruko..."

"Want to play with me?"

He just nodded.

They had a great time...then they sat under a tree.

"This place is wonderful... "

"Want some drinks?" she offered him a cup of tea. He smiled happily. He accepted the cup and when he was about to drink it...

"Hanamichi!! Don't drink it!!" he heard Fujima's voice.

"Damn...I was almost there!" Haruko jumped away from him.

Mitsui snatched the cup from him and threw it on the ground. The soil where it landed became black.

"What the..."

"Poisson...luckily we arrived on time..."

Sakuragi was still confused then the green peaceful place they played a while ago turned into a deserted place where there were carcasses of animals and monsters.

"That girl is one of Sendoh's servant..."

Sakuragi was shocked. That lovely girl was an enemy who lured him and tried to kill him?

Haruko laughed.

"Gesh, I was close, so closed. You're lucky..."

"You...how dare you play with us?" Mitsui was furious, thus, he hasn't forgotten what happened with Kogure. He raised his sword.

"V_ento io ti chiamo, vieni a me e dammi il you potere, ora!!_"

"I don't care if you're a girl, I won't forgive you nor Sendoh!!" he concentrated his attack to Haruko's direction, when they suddenly heard a sound.

A girl with curly hair appeared in front of them.

"Haruko, you're in big trouble, aren't you?" she asked the younger girl.

Then the girl turned to face them.

"Ayako??" Miyagi was staring incredulous at that girl.

"You're alive?"

The girl snorted.

"Haruko...time to go"

"chotto matte!!" Miyagi couldn't tear his eyes away from her..

"Ayako…is that really you??"

Ayako turned to face him.

"Ryota Miyagi, knight of the Land of the Thunder…I want you to remember this… the Ayako Kishima you've known is dead…now, my name is Shadow…" then she disappeared with Haruko.

Miyagi couldn't believe it…he wiped his tears not wanting the others to see it.

"Miyagi…you know that girl?" Fujima asked.

"She was my fiancee. We were supposed to get married...She was my childhood friend, she was the one who encouraged me to take Master's Akagi's place as the thunder master… but… three years ago, master Akagi gone mad… he released so much power he couldn't control it…our village was destroyed…many died…and one of them was my Ayako…or so I thought until a while ago.."

There was a brief silence…

"Let's go…we better hurry and find the prince…"

They continued to travel in silence.

Miyagi was still thinking about Ayako. Mitsui couldn't forget Kogure's death, Sakuragi was thinking about Haruko…Fujima was still wondering his brother's whereabouts…

****

At the cristal castle.

"Shadow…did you see him?" Byakko asked to her.

"And so?? I have nothing to do with you, and I don't care about the reasons why you're siding Lord Sendoh, so leave me alone…"

"I'd like to do so, but I'm worried about your feelings. You might betray us…"

"Tsk… and what about you? Aren't you doing this for your own sake? I don't care and don't want to know why you're siding the High Priest. I may betray you, but I would never betray my prince…he saved my life three years ago…I won't ever betray him…whatever path he takes…I'll follow him…"

Byakko smirked…

"**So you know**..."

Ayako didn't answer, instead, she left him there.

"What a stubborn girl."

Sendoh saw the prince sleeping under the tree… (There was a garden in the castle, ok? Because I say so!)

He smiled and sat down beside him. He was happy just being there, sitting peacefully with the prince.

"Akira…"

"Gomen…did I wake you up?" he softly asked. The prince smiled in return.

"No…" then he nested his head on the taller man's shoulder and continued to sleep… those moments are very precious to Sendoh… he sighed and kiss the other's forehead.

"Lord, they're getting closer…what should we do?" Byakko asked his master.

"Let them be…"

"But my Lord…" Byakko wasn't of the same idea.

"Lord Sendoh…let us take care of it" they heard Shadow from behind.

"Shadow…Haruko…"

The two ladies kneeled in front of thy Lord.

"Okay…as you wish…"

Before leaving, Ayako turned to Sendoh and smiled.

"Please tell to the Prince , I'm glad I met him…."

"Don't talk as if you're not coming back anymore.."

Ayako just smiled and disappeared followed by Haruko.

"Guys…we're almost there…I can feel it… the wind keeps on telling me so…" Mitsui murmured.

They made a long way and almost got killed…

Slamdunk was slowly sulking into the darkness, the land has started to crumble.

The once green landscape has turned into a desert…

"And you're going to die here…." It was just a whisper, but they heard it.

"Why…."

"You're not going any further…this will be your grave…"

The four knights prepared themselves…/this will be a very sad battle, for thy hearts and duties weren't in accordance/

Ayako attacked them "Thunder come to me!!"

Miyagi managed to stop it using the same technique…

"Haruko, now!!"

"Coming!! Fire from the sun…come to me!!" the four knights were thrown into the sky.

"Wind, give me your wings!!" Mitsui tried to land them on the ground without crashing into it.

The battle heated up.

****

At the palace.

"You're majesty…what are we going to do?" Mater Kyota asked. Master Koshino came up with Jin.

"One of the knights is going to die…I could sense it, every magic cell in my body keeps on telling me so…"

"Master Koshino… you know who?"

Koshino shook his head.

"They are fighting against tough warriors…and two of the knights had a heart full of sadness, one of them is in pain and the last one is in the search of something…or someone…"

"I guess, I should go ,too." King Maki decided.

"But your highness!!"

"This is my kingdom, my land, Kaede is my brother…"

"I'm coming with you!" Mater Kyota looked into the King's eyes.

"I guess I have no choice. Mater Koshino, Captain Jin, take good care of the palace."

"Yes King. Please be careful."

"I'll use my power to send you close as possible to where Sendoh is."

And so King Maki and master Kyota began their journey.

The battle was so fierce…

Sakuragi and Miyagi were on the ground.

Mitsui turned to Fujima who was still able to fight, then returned his gaze to the two women.

"Although they're both women, they're strong…" but he also knew the reason why Miyagi and Sakuragi were defeated…

"Fujima, take Miyagi and Sakuragi with you… go and save the prince…"

"But Mitsui…how about you?"

"I'll handle them… Sakuragi and Miyagi won't be able to fight seriously against the person they love…and you, I know you're searching for your beloved brother…so go…!! NOW!!"

Fujima understood and nodded.

"Please be careful, we'll wait for you…" then he left, tears falling from those green eyes….because he knew….they won't see him again..

"Sayonara, watashi no tomodachi…farewell…"

Mitsui return his attention to the enemies.

"Ladies, playtime is over!!"

The three of them prepared for the final attack.

"Fire from the sun come to me!!" "Thunder, give me your power!!"

"God of the wind, please give me your power!!"

There was a huge explosion… three bodies were thrown….

Thoughts were expressed before the last breath.

_/Prince Kaede…I love you…./ _Haruko smiled before crashing on the ground.

_/Ryota…gomen, ne? Aishiteru…demo…I had to do this… forgive me… I wish I could see you again somewhere else…and maybe we could start a new life…/ _

Miyagi heard a voice: the sweet, gentle voice of the only woman he had ever loved _/Aishiteru/_

He cried.

Mitsui couldn't call the wind anymore, his body was mortally wounded…

_/Kogure…we'll see each other again, and I can ask you anything, tell you what I need to and finally, I can tell you that I love you…Kogure…you better answer me this time…" _he smiled before falling into the lake…/w_ater…Kogure's territory… /_

****

The three remaining knights arrived in the front of cristal castle…

"At last, we're here. Are you ready?" Fujima asked his comapanions.

They nodded and together, uniting their power they opened the door.

"We're in…" Sakuragi whispered.

A dark fog appeared in front of them…

"What the…."

"You came this far…huh…" then they saw a tall man in the middle of the fog…

"Who are you?"

"Uh…well, I guess I should present myself… you're our guests after all… I'm Byakko, lord Sendoh's right arm and first warrior…pleased to meet you…" he smiled.

Fujima was looking at him in disbelief….

"What's wrong Fujima?" Miyagi asked noticing him.

"Hanagata-niisan…"

"WHAT?? Kono kata wa anata no onii-san desu ka??" Sakuragi couldn't believe it.

Byakko smirked.

"Oh...otouto-san...yeah...I believe my real name is Toru Hanagata…and yeah…I'm Kenji's brother…" then he turned to his younger brother. "How are you doing?"

"You….I'll kill you!" Fujima draw his sword and started attacking.

****

Prince Kaede was looking incredulously at Sendoh…

"Don't go…please…" Kaede couldn't stop his tears….

Sendoh smiled and bent to kiss the younger man.

"Please don't cry… I need to… Hanagata needs a hand…"

Then he walked away…

"Don't!!" Kaede fell down on his knees… "I'm sorry…" he sobbed.

****

Sendoh appeared in the middle of the battle.

"Master Sendoh?? I mean, Sendoh… a traitor is not worthy to be called master" Sakuragi began to attack him, followed by Miyagi…

In the mean time, the whole land of Slumdunk continued to crumble...

Both Byakko and Fujima fell on the floor.

"You became strong…Kenji…" Hanagata murmured… "I'm proud of you…"

"Why are you telling me this…you left me and betray our country!!" he cried. He hated him for leaving him six years ago…just because they loved each other even though they were siblings.. not brotherhood kind of love…but LOVE between two different persons…

Hanagata smiled and crawled towards his brother.

"Stay away from me or I'm going to kill you!!" Fujima cried , but the moment he looked directly into Hanagata's eyes he run into his arms…. "I love you…Kenji…"

He cried.

Sakuragi and Miyagi fell on the floor, they were able to wound Sendoh…but he's so powerful…

Bang!!

Sendoh was caught unguarded by the magic bullet… it was King Maki himself accompanied by Master Kyota.

"Maki…you…" he fell on the ground…

"Sendoh…how dare you betray me, how dare you kidnap the Prince?? Where's Kaede??"

He pointed his magic gun to Sendoh… Maki couldn't contain his anger…lots of people have died because of that man, and now, Slamdunk was crumbling so rapidly…

He shot his gun but Sendoh managed to dodge it and draw his sword.

"Kyota, give me my sword."

The two began the dance of death, both giving their best..

"Why are you doing this?? You, of all people, should know how important Kaede is for the peace and happiness of this land!!"

Sendoh smiled sadly… " I don't care if this land disappears..as long as my Kaede is happy!"

One strike, two strikes…the rhythm of the death dance was on its peak…

"Kaede won't ever wish the destruction of this land, he's the peace, the prince, the one who gives peace and happiness!"

The smile on Sendoh's face disappeared.

"And what about his happiness?"

"NaNI??"

"Have you ever thought of Prince Kaede's happiness? Why? Why put him on a very high pedestal where no one could reach him?? Haven't you ever thought he'll feel lonely, staying there all alone and by himself? I couldn't stand it…because I…"

"Akira!!" it was Kaede heading towards them.

Sendoh got distracted and gave Maki a way to shoot him with the magic gun.

Prince Kaede run towards Sendoh's body…

"Akira….daijabu??" he cried.

"Kaede…he's controlling you…in fact you have that cristal on your forehead" Maki said, happy to see his brother.

But Kaede was looking at him with anger!!

"You hurt my Akira!!" he shouted, hot power coming from him…

"What's the meaning of this?" Maki was surprised when he saw that the seal on the prince's forehead has disappeared.

"It was the prince himself who cast that spell…" it was Hanagata who answered.

Maki turned his gazed to his brother who was crying while holding Sendoh's body.

"Akira…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…forgive me…you did it all because of me…I'm sorry, I was so selfish…" he murmured between sobs.

Sendoh lifted his hand that was covered with blood and touched Kaede's face.

"Please don't cry…I've always wanted to see you smile… Kaede…my Kaede… I love you…" then his hand fell beside him..

Prince Kaede cried harder..

That was the first time Maki saw his brother cry…

"Prince Kaede wanted to forget his responsibility and stay with the only person he has ever loved… to do that he sealed a part of his memories and powers and asked Lord Sendoh to take him away from the palace, out from his golden cage…" Hanagata continued.

"Because of his position and duty he wasn't allowed to love someone…"

"That's cruel…" Sakuragi whispered after regaining his consciousness…

"Lord Sendoh also wanted to see his love happy…even if to do so he had to sacrifice Slamdunk itself…just to see Prince Kaede's smile…"

Maki fell down on his knees.. Kyota embraced him.

"were you so unhappy in that palace, Kaede? I'm sorry I didn't notice…"

Kaede closed his lovers eyes and held his body tightly…

"Ani-san… gomen…" he gathered all his power.

"Kaede, what are you doing?"

"Gomen Maki-niisan…gomen everyone…you're going to die with me…"

"Kaede!!"

"I will use all my power to revive slumdunk… the chaos will end, and those innocent people who died in this war will be resurrected… everyone will forget about us…and it's up to them to maintain the peace and seek for their happiness… "

Sakuragi smirked… " If I'm gonna die now, maybe I could meet Haruko-san in my next life, neh? Eventhough it might be impossible… but I'm happy to die as a warrior…that was Master Sendoh taught me…"

Miyagi nodded "Maybe I can meet my beloved Ayako…"

Fujima looked at his brother.. "maybe in the next life we can love each other without the blood-related thing…"

Maki smiled to his beloved brother. "I know you still care about this land… I'm glad to die saving our Kingdom."

Kaede nodded… "Gomen…everyone…" he lifted his right hand.

"C_on il potere a me dato, io, Kaede Rukawa, principe di questa terra, Gaia, ti ordino, ascolta il mio richiamo, easaudisci il mio desiderio!!"_

A bright flash of light exploded over Slamdunk...the cristal castle and the palace disappeared from the map and from the people's memory….

But before dying, Prince Kaede, with his last drop of power made a wish and hoped the Gods out there would hear…

**YEAR 2XXX, JAPAN, KANAGAWA**

Their practice game with Ryonan came, but Ryonan's ace wasn't there. Coach Taoka was ready to explode when the door opened revealing a spiky, smiling guy.

" Sorry, I overslept"

Before he went to change into his jersey uniform he sensed a pair of cold eyes staring at him. He turn to see who he was, and there, stood a gorgeous boy with a pair of beautiful, icy, celurian eyes. He shivered as he felt his heart pound faster. Strange images of that guy flashed in his mind.

Koshino stared at Sendoh, then at the raven-boy. He smiled. Destiny had done its part making them meet again. Now, it was up to them to find where their hearts truly belong. Being the only one, aside from Jin, to remember everything was odd though.

Rukawa blinked once, then twice. The guy who just came in was the guy he strangely saw in his dream last night. Their eyes met and he shivered. Warmth enveloping his entire being. He shook his head. He might be crazy to feel that way for a stranger...but, was he really a stranger?He turn his back and concentrate his attention to the hoop, instead.

"Prrttt!"

The game started. Ayako smiled when Miyagi looked at her. _/ Why the heck did I fall in love with that moron?/ _She shook her head.

****

**Two years later**

"Maki!!! Where are we going? Where are you taking me? " Kyota protested again. Maki shut him up with a searing kiss.

" There, you finally shut up. I'm taking you to my place, you monkey."

***

"Hisashi, will you stop kissing me? I need to do OUR homeworks! Since I'm doing it for both of us, will you let me concentrate?" Kogure sighed exasperarted.

"But Kimi-darling..." Mitsui pouted.

"No buts, buts..."

After seeing his boyfriend's serious look Mitsui gave up and went to watch TV instead.

***

"Kenji...do you really want me to make 300 push ups?" Hanagata protested, but his boyfriend and captain was serious. Fujima was holding his watch.

"Toru, this is University, not highschool anymore, ok? Practice, practice and exercise."

"You're mean..." He sighed as he started to do his push ups.

"I'll make it up to you later...at home" Fujima whispered to his ears making him blush.

"Okay, let's start then! One, two, three..."

****

"Hanamichi!! Help me here please?"

Sakuragi laughed when he saw Haruko trying to carry those big boxes of gift they bought for the exchange gifts party".

"Leave it to the tensai!!"

****

"Eh, Kaede, pant, pant... can we take a rest?"

Rukawa nodded. " You're getting old Akira".

Sendoh pouted. " You're so mean, I'm only 19!"

They sat down on the bench and admired the sun setting.

"You know Kaede?"

"Hmm...?"

" The first time I saw you, during our first practice game, I felt that... we were destined to be together...." He turn to face to the younger guy and gently caress his cheeck with his right hand.

He smiled tenderly.

" I was destined to love you" He bent his head and gently kissed Rukawa who at that moment was fighting the tears from falling down, but failed.

" The moment I saw you, I got the feeling that I had known you all my life" he whispered while wiping his beloved's tears.

Rukawa hugged him tight and whispered to Sendoh's left ear "Me, too. Aishiteru Akira"

Behind a tree hid two pairs of eyes watching them.

"Neh, Hiro-kun...Prince Kaede's last wish had come true..." Jin spoke gently.

"Yeah… I can't believe we're only the ones who still have memories from our past lives…"

"Well, Jin, at least we can say that true love lasts forever…" Koshino smiled.

"Yeah… hopefully they can stay forever…"

"And without sacrificing the world…" Koshino laughed.

"Don't worry…now, Prince Kaede, I mean, Kaede Rukawa can love whoever he wants…"

"You're right… besides, this was Prince Kaede's last wish…"

Koshino nodded with a radiant smile on his face..

_**May we revive in some other place and time… and find the hearts where we truly belong… no matter what…**_

"Yeah, finally everyone found the place where they belong." Koshino smiled.

Jin held his hand and looked directly into his eyes. "Will you also be my only home?"

Koshino blinked confused, then understanding came to him. He smiled.

" After all this time you're still asking?"

Jin scratched his head before claiming his lips.

*OWARI*

Yeah, I edited the final...-


End file.
